Random Miracles
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Strange things have been happening lately. But all of it brings joy. Happiness. Miracles. Something must be SERIOUSLY wrong, especially when the miracles bring Fatch a great amount of happiness. And he won't stop until he figures out what is going on.
1. Midnight

**This may or may not make sense. But but- eeeeh! I love it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. A few people I know here on Fanfiction have figured it out, so I'll just announce it now. I have a YouTube channel. Silverslittleangel as well. Only have one video about Fatch there, and the rest are asl assignments. So... yeah. Done. Story time! :D**

* * *

Thatch smiled softly at Richard, who was pointing at a bird. The two were walking now, and to be honest, Thatch was having a wonderful time. The fresh air, the clear day, and everything about this was JUST what he needed. Richard probably knew this as well. Probably why the human brought him out here in the first place.

It was the next day now, and in truth, the vampire was feeling a lot better than the day before. Other than the fact his wrists kinda hurt like hell. Turns out, he didn't need to worry about what everyone thought of him. A lot of the scare school students wanted to help him, and make sure he was ok. It was the exact OPPOSITE of what he expected to happen.

What was even stranger was the headmasters were actually being NICE to him. They didn't give him any lines to write today for whatever reason they had, and during lunch time, when he realized he was a dollar short of buying a sandwich, the headmasters had the cafeteria thing cut him some slack. Whatever happened to make those two act this way, Thatch liked it. And he hoped the twin headed monster stayed like this.

The creature looked up, finding the sun beginning to set, signaling nights arrival._ ' A beautiful ending to a great day... ' _He thought softly. And it was true. Everyone was being nice to him today, and something funny managed to get him to smile. Before Zeke had left Scare School earlier, he got into an argument with Frankengymteacher about who was stronger. And the funny thing was: Zeke won. Zeke, the skinny stick figure of a 12 year old in earth years alien managed to beat a metal Frankenthing. Needless to say, Thatch wouldn't be forgetting THAT anytime soon. He still laughed a bit every time he thought about it.

But sadly, the day had to end. And that's the only thing that upset him. He didn't want it to end yet. Turning to Richard, he smiled, finding the human bent over and petting a dog. Even if Thatch found most animals a bit annoying, he was happy seeing the human happy.

" Richard, I gotta get back to school. "

The vampire said softly. Richard looked up from where he was at and smiled, straightening up quickly.

" I know. "

The mortal responded, gently, playfully, slugging the creatures upper arm.

" It's late. I'll see you after school tomorrow, right? "

Thatch smiled brightly, punching the other back harder, yet still not to the point it would hurt.

" Of course. "

The two smiled a bit, slowly separating. After all that had happened, the two had slightly mixed feelings about leaving each other now. Richard was afraid something bad would happen to his vampire friend and he would try to do something terrible. And Thatch simply didn't want to be alone anymore. Or really all that far away from his best and closest friend.

A high pitched, girly scream was able to break the two from any thoughts they were having, and Richard turned around just in time to see Thatch get tackled to the ground by a FAST black blur. At first he wanted to think it was Fatch, but Fatch didn't scream. And even if he did, that was far to high pitched to be his. Rushing over to his fallen friend, he tried his best not to giggle at the scene.

A girl was on too of Thatch, hugging him tightly, as if she'd never let go. The woman had a short, strapless black dress with a torn red rim and two white bands around her waist. She wore light black tights and black boots, long light black fingerless gloves with a pearl bracelet around her right rip wrist, and a black choker with a crystal blue necklace attached. Her bangs were long and red with a black strip in the middle, and the rest of her hair was EXTREMELY short (but still longer than most guys hair) and white. She had red eye shadow on, and it matched her red eyes perfectly. Obviously, this woman was a vampire.

" Oh Fatch! "

She cried, squeezing Thatch even tighter.

" I'm so glad to see you again! Oh it's been so long! The others will be THRILLED to see you! Come on, I'll take you to them! "

" W-w-wait! "

Thatch yelped, face soon turning beat red in embarrassment.

" I-I'm not Fatch! "

Immediately the vampire woman got up off of him, looking at him as if to see if he were trying to pull some kind of sick joke. However, this look soon turned to embarrassment as she realized he was right. She quickly rose to her feet, looking rather sheepish.

" Oh I'm so sorry! "

She yelped, face turning bright red.

" I-it's just... you look so much like him! "

She grabbed hold of his right wrist and pulled him to his feet, much to Thatch's discomfort. He cried out in obvious pain, yanking his arm from her grasp once he was up. The woman looked apologetic once more.

" Are you ok?! "

She hurried, getting a simple nod out of Thatch.

" Fine... "

He mumbled, honestly lying. His wrist felt like it was on fire once again. But he wouldn't tell her that. After all, she'd probably leap to the proper assumption.

" A-anyway. "

Thatch said, trying to change the subject. From the corner of his eye, he saw Richard wave goodbye to him, quickly waving back.

" I'm Thatch. Very close to Fatch, but not quite him. "

" Oh. Well, I feel much less stupid for mistaking you for him. "

She admitted.

" Your looks are similar, AND your names are similar. "

Thatch laughed a little, already liking this girls sense of humor.

" Anyway. "

She continued.

" My names Midnight. "

Thatch felt himself freeze up; he swore, he's heard this name before... and now that he was really looking at her, he could've sworn he'd SEEN her before too... just who was this girl? And why did she want to talk to Fatch?

" You see... I really need to talk to him. "

Midnight began to explain.

" Its about me. And the others... being HERE. "

As strange as it was for Thatch to make a connection through THAT, he suddenly knew who this woman was. And he could NOT believe it. Not at all...

" ... I'll take you to him. "

The child offered.

" Follow me... "

* * *

" So Fatch. "

Mantha began, easily getting the vampires attention. A lot of the student body was in the lobby right now, waiting for Thatch to get back. After all, they really wanted to keep an eye on him.

" How long do you think it'll take for Thatch to relax? "

Fatch shrugged to her question, hands in his pocket, unsure of how to answer this question. After all, it all really depended on the vampire himself. On how quickly he could face his fears and move on. But he didn't DARE rush it. If Thatch was pushed to hard, he'd fall right off the deep end. And Fatch just couldn't risk that.

Suddenly the door to Scare School opened wide, and everyone turned to find Thatch. But they were also very surprised to find he wasn't alone. There was a girl near him, who was obviously older than him, looking as though she were expecting something. Her eyes soon settled on Fatch, however, and her face immediately lit up. Slowly, she approached the vampire prince. And that's when the students noticed the boys expression. It looked almost as if his brain had just died.

" Hello Fatch. "

Midnight greeted, getting Fatch's eyes to dilate further.

" It's been so long... I'm so glad I get the chance to see you again. "

Without warning, Fatch suddenly fainted, hitting the ground with a light thud. Immediately everyone was at his side, unable to believe what they'd just witnessed. The toughest guy in school just fainted by LOOKING at this girl. It was unimaginable.

* * *

**Heh... poor Fatch. Tell me if any of you remember who Midnight is! Shout out in the next chapter! ;D Bonsoir!**


	2. Dusk

**I feel bad for making Fatch faint last time. X3 But this will be better. Enjoy!**

**Also, two shout outs. DemonWulf1007, and SamWolf NightLover! They were BOTH right! Midnight is Fatch's older sister! (As explained in The pain of a vampire). Great job my friends! Glad to know you remembered. :)**

* * *

" Fatch. "

Thatch tried, shaking the prince in an attempt to wake him up. The poor guy had been knocked out cold just by LOOKING at Midnight! Did he seriously like her? Or was he surprised? Either way, he never expected the tough vampire prince to just FAINT like that.

Mantha lowered a stack of papers to Thatch, to which the vampire quickly accepted and began to fan air the older vampire.

" Geez. "

The zombie muttered, still trying to get over her shock from Fatch actually fainting.

" You'd think he'd seen a- "

" Mantha. "

Thatch interupted, stopping his fanning for a second, his eyes darting from her to Casper. Luckily the zombie quickly took the hint. Her face turned red, and she hid her hands behind her back.

" Oops... "

A groan came from the prince, immediately getting the others attention. Fatch's hand was gradually raising up to his forehead, his knees bending as well. Surely enough, the vampire slowly opened his eyes, finding Thatch, Mantha and Casper looking down at him. He chuckled a bit, smiling all the while.

" Hey guys... "

He mumbled.

" I just had the weirdest dream. My big sister, who's been dead for 5 and a half years was here in scare school... "

" Umm... Fatch... "

A gentle, feminine voice called from behind the crowd, causing Fatch's eyes to widen. Immediately he sat up, looking passed the group, he saw Midnight standing there, looking almost a little hurt.

" It... wasn't a dream honey... "

Fatch's entire body was shaking, his mind going blank. He couldn't believe it... this shouldn't be possible... Midnight had been DEAD... for nearly six years. At the very least, she shouldn't look so nice. She should look a little more like Mantha than anything. This shouldn't be possible... and yet at the moment... Fatch really didn't care. The vampire immediately got up and raced forward, locking the woman in a hug.

Midnight stumbled back a bit, having not expected it. Heck, she was even MORE surprised when Fatch lifted her off the ground a bit. But she hugged back just as tightly, again really just relieved she could see her little brother again.

Something wet dripped onto her strapless shoulder, and she immediately hugged him tighter, having never experienced him crying before.

" Oh Fatch, it's ok! "

She soothed, rubbing his back gently.

" It's ok! Everything's ok! "

" H-how is this possible?! "

Fatch breathed, struggling to talk due to his emotions.

" How were you brought back?! "

" To be honest, I don't know. "

Midnight admitted.

"'But I wasn't the only one either. "

Fatch quickly jerked away, looking at her with wide eyes.

" Wh-what do you mean?! "

" Well, Marco and Katie were brought back as well. "

She began.

" But the biggest thing is... remember mom was pregnant when she was shot? "

Fatch nodded, eyes wide, feeling like he knew where she was going.

" Well... the thing is... the babies are alive. "

" Bab-IES? "

" Mom never told you? She was having twins. "

" T-twins... "

" And they are both about six years old now. A boy, and a girl. Keira and Kyle. "

Fatch honestly felt as though his mind was about to explode. Two people who were supposed to die because their mother died... were somehow alive. Three people, who were shot in front of his eyes... were now out and about, as though nothing had happened. What was going on? And why did it seem like this was only happening to members of his family?

" ... Are mom and dad back as well...? "

Midnight looked regretful at this question, folding her hands behind her back.

" Sorry hon... "

She said softly.

" I'm afraid not... "

Fatch looked a bit upset by this, but quickly brushed it off. He didn't want to ruin his reunion with his sister. Besides... getting back his siblings and getting to meet his two supposed-to-be-unborn for the first time was still pretty great.

" ... O-oh. "

The prince mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit stupid.

" I-I haven't introduced you to everyone yet. Um... well, this is Thatch. "

Midnight giggled as her brother gestured to the younger creature.

" We've met already. I kinda mistook him for you. "

Fatch rolled his eyes; seriously. They didn't look THAT much alike. Now, he pointed at each creature as he said their name.

" That's Mantha, Casper, Ra, Lexi, Jake, Loreli, Amber, Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead."

Thats when something struck Fatch. He just realized that, as he was introducing Midnight to his friends, that Dusk would probably really want to see his sister again. After all, Dusk had a special bond with ALL his siblings. He clapped his hands, easily gaining Midnight's attention.

" I just remembered! "

He exclaimed.

" Dusk would really want to see you! G-give me a minute-! "

With a quick burst of speed, Fatch rushed off towards the dorm, to where Dusk was still sleeping. To be honest, it concerned Fatch to no end. Dusk had been sleeping all day, saying that he wasn't feeling well. And the younger prince was seriously hoping he wasn't getting sick.

Upon entering the chilly room, he found Dusk still laying in his bed, the blanket pulled close to his face, his knees pulled close. Fatch frowned, almost not wanting to wake him up. But slowly, he walked over to the older, gently shaking his shoulders. Dusk gave a soft grunt, slowly untangling himself from the sheets, his ruby eyes staring up at the younger softly.

" Oh hey bro. "

He mumbled, bringing a hand up and rubbing his eyes.

" What's up? "

" You need to come down stairs. "

Fatch hurried.

" Now. "

" Wh-why? "

Dusked asked, sitting up. And that's when Fatch saw it. Dusk looked different. A lot different. In fact, he wasn't even a ghost anymore.

* * *

**Bad end. Sorry. Bonsoir!**


	3. Family

**I'm sorry... I'm not feeling well... This chapter may not be too great. Try to enjoy though!**

* * *

" Holy snap! "

Fatch yelped, poking Dusk in the chest. It didn't phase through him... he was as solid as a rock. Or a fleshie. The point was, Dusk was completely materialized.

" Your not a...! "

" What? "

Dusk asked softly, looking down at himself. He couldn't see it at all. He just assumed Fatch found a spot on his shirt or something.

" You're not a ghost! "

Fatch finally managed to force out, causing the older creatures eyes to go wide in shock. Immediately Dusk began to poke at himself: his gut, his chest, his nose, even his ears. The ears were surprising because they were EXTREMELY sensitive to the older creature. He looked like he was surprised beyond belief. Suddenly the older grabbed him by the upper arms and locked him into a tight hug.

Fatch yelped a bit, squirming harshly, taken back by the sudden hug.

" I thought I told you no! "

Fatch's eyes widened, immediately pulling out of the others grasp.

" What?! "

" How could you do that?! You could've been killed! "

" I-I didn't do anything! "

Fatch hissed, backing up a bit.

" Then how am I not a ghost?! "

" Maybe for the same reason Midnight's alive! "

Dusk felt his arms drop from the air, his face and mind going blank. Slowly he slipped to his knees, unable to think. Fatch almost immediately felt bad for dropping a bomb like that. He hadn't meant to, really he didn't. Slowly, he knelt down beside the older, lightly slapping his face, trying to get him back to reality.

Dusk couldn't move, no matter what he tried. His body just didn't seem to want to cooperate. He was just incapable of thinking.

" ... Dusk? "

Fatch asked gently.

" Um... Midnight wasn't the only one either. Marco and Katie are back. "

Dusk slowly looked up at the younger creature, eyes wide again.

" Really? "

" Yeah. And the twins too. "

" B-but they were never even... "

" I know. And... I think if we asked, Midnight would take us to see them too. "

Dusk smiled weakly, trying to get up. However, his legs didn't seem to want to get along with him. Fatch smiled slightly, lifting the older high over his head,walking down stairs. Dusk yelped a bit, not used to his kid brother actually picking him up. It felt so weird...

* * *

Midnight smiled as her older brother couldn't seem to stop watching her. He was trying to be smooth about it, but she still noticed it. She didn't say anything because one: she thought it was adorable. And two, she knew this was a lot for him to grasp. After all... they'd been gone for nearly six years. Walking up to the house with her brothers in tow, she noticed Fatch stop walking from the corner of her eye. To which she expected. After all... it WAS his house.

" Uh... Midnight? "

He asked softly.

" Why are we at my house...? "

" Sorry bout that. "

She said softly, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

" We didn't have anywhere else to go. "

" Oh, I'm not mad. Just confused. "

" We lock-picked the door. "

" Ah. "

Turning the nob, Midnight led the two inside and towards the living room. Once there, both of the vampires were taken back by what they saw. Marco, Katie, Keira and Kyle.

Marco had changed considerably since that fateful Christmas Day. His white hair was very short and messy, his red and black bangs just as messy (one of them curled upwards), and his clothes consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, light black jeans, and black boots. Also, his face was a bit concerning. Not only did he look absolutely broken, but there was a long scar across the eye that was half hidden behind his hair, blinding his left eye completely.

Katie's was back length, one split streak of white leading down her hair, red along the rims of her long messy bangs. Her dress was white, with red waves at the rims, a black choker, and a diamond necklace. She wore light black tights and black boots. Her vampire fangs had grown considerably since she was younger, and her gray werewolf tail with the red tip had remained short. As well as her gray werewolf ears with the red tips.

Then there was Keira. She had beautiful long black hair with long, wavy red and white bangs, a small strip of red in the middle of her forehead. Her dress was red with torn black rims, two golden bands and a golden crystal necklace with a black choker. Her tights were light black, and her boots were a darker black. Her fangs and claws were still rather short, but her claws were golden and still very sharp looking.

Finally there was Kyle. The young boy was wearing a gray hat with a black tip, twisted on backwards and had his long red bangs sticking out. The rest of his white hair was sticking out a tiny bit from the ends of his hat, and Fatch realized he was doing exactly what HE used to do with his hair. The child was wearing a black jacket, white jeans and black boots with a red top and red line at the curve of the boot. The boy in question looked a bit shy, his hands in his coat pockets, avoiding eye contact with everyone except Keira. Apparently he was closest with her.

Slowly Marco rolled his one good ruby iris in Fatch's direction, his expression being filled with happiness, and sadness. And his younger siblings soon noticed the other as well, all immediately pouncing up and racing over to them, one hugging each of the older siblings. Keira was hugging Dusk, Kyle was hugging Midnight, and Katie was hugging Fatch. Marco soon rose, slowly walking up to the group, staying in the back.

" Dusk... "

He mumbled. _' Flash d***... ' _Fatch mentally mumbled, soon separating from Katie. _'Even his VOICE sounds terrible... ' _Slowly Marco's good eye rolled to Fatch before quickly breaking eye contact.

" Fatch... "

Fatch scowled, hissing a tiny bit. Needless to say... his malice towards the older vampire had not faded over the years. Marco ENCOURAGED his freakin depression. Sure he was young and fairly stupid, but that still gave him no right. It would take a while for Fatch's opinion of him to change.

Dusk slowly let go of Keira, finally taking in his brothers condition. He gasped, transforming into a dark blue bat and flew over to his younger brother, slowly turning back into a vampire. He roughly, yet carefully, grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking him a bit. Marco ACTUALLY whimpered from the harsh contact, his eyes closing tight.

" Marco, what happened to you?! "

Marco's lips quivered, reaching up and covering his left eye.

" N-nothing! "

" Please, Marco, tell me! "

" It's nothing! "

" Dusk! "

Fatch called out, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from Marco. Dusk looked at the younger as if he were crazy, until the prince gently said:

" Give him some time. He'll tell you when he's ready. "

Marco smiled at Fatch lightly as a form of thank you before turning around and heading back to the couch. And that's when Fatch saw that Marco actually had a limp. Now HE really wanted to know what was going on. But as he just said, they needed to give him some time. That was probably the ONE thing he had in common with the older: if it was something bad, he'd tell them when he was ready.

Slowly he and the other vampires walked over to the couch, Marco, Keria and Kyle sitting on the actual couch, Katie and Midnight sitting on the couch rest, and Dusk and Fatch sitting on the little coffee table across from them.

" So. "

Dusk started softly.

" Do any of you know how you were brought back? "

" No. "

Katie said softly.

" All I remember is waking up in a pine box. "

" Same here. "

Midnight added.

" And when I crawled out, I found Marco and Katie at the foot of their graves. "

" How did you find Keira and Kyle? "

Fatch asked softly.

" Uh, we found them at an ice cream shop. Keira was buying Kyle here some rocky road ice cream. "

Kyle blushed, hiding behind his hair. Keira, however, merely smiled and swung an arm around his shoulder. Kyle smiled widely, snuggling against her. And Fatch couldn't help but smile at the scene.

" Anyway, we don't know what brought us back, or even why. And... we don't know what happened to Marco. "

Soon all eyes fell on Marco, who squirmed at the attention.

" While we were in heaven, we never saw him around. And now that we noticed he's got that... scar... "

He... wasn't in heaven...? Did he wind up in purgatory? That would kinda explain the scar. However, seeing the others PAINED expression, Fatch cleared his throat, getting the girls to stop asking questions.

Midnight's eyes dilated a bit before she straightened up, smiling brightly.

" Anyway! "

She said cheerfully.

" We were wondering if, maybe, you guys might like to hang out with us soon! Maybe, one each day! "

" With the exception of me and Kyle of course! "

Keira called with a smile, hugging her twin brother tighter. Kyle blushed again, hugging her as well.

" Well... I have school, but... "

Fatch muttered, scratching the back of his head.

" The headmasters are kinda afraid of me, so I'd love to! "

The siblings cheered, Dusk snagging Fatch and ruffling his hair. And all Fatch could do in this moment was smile.

* * *

**Hope this turned out ok. Bonsoir! **


	4. Keira and Kyle

**Phew. I'm feeling a bit better today, so I'm gonna have SO much fun with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

" So your siblings want a day to spend a day with you one at a time? "

Thatch asked softly, getting a smile out of the older creature. It was currently breakfast time of the next day now, and Fatch had just finished telling everyone what his plan was. Thatch seemed the most excited really. But it made sense, seeing as how he was a vampire as well. Thatch had always been into the royal family and their legacy.

Fatch took a tiny bite of his triflakes, as he didn't have a regular breakfast today. Normally he made it, or Dusk did. But Dusk had said he would do it today... and he forgot. Left early to visit the other siblings. So Fatch was either reduced to tri flakes, or not eating at all. And since he was losing WAY to much weight...

" Yeah. "

Fatch finally answered, trying not to cringe at the taste of the tri flakes. It wasn't HORRIBLE, but not appetizing either.

" And I'm kinda looking forward to it to... "

He said, blushing softly.

" I haven't seen Midnight or Katie in forever. And I've never even MET Keira or Kyle. "

" What about Marco? "

Mantha asked softly, and IMMEDIATELY knew she said the wrong thing, for the prince reacted the same way he did when Casper told him Thatch had a human friend. Fatch's eyes narrowed into an intense glare, his right eye twitching harshly, and his crimson claws digging into the table.

" ... Him too... "

He mumbled. Slowly he calmed down, sighing heavily and stuffing his face with tri flakes.

" So what are they like? "

Thatch asked softly, his eyes literally sparkling in curiosity. And Fatch couldn't help but smile at it. It was, just, adorable.

" Well, Midnight is really bubbly and hyper. "

Fatch explained softly.

" Katie's a bit of a punk. "

" Like Richard? "

" Eh... suuuure... um, I don't really know what Keira and Kyle are like. Maybe that's why I said I'd spend the day with them first. "

" ... Awesome. "

Thatch muttered, cupping his face in his hands, looking very content. And that's when Fatch realized... Thatch wanted to meet them. The prince smiled warmly, an idea entering his brain. Maybe he could take Thatch with him on the sibling days. After all, Thatch was kinda like family to him already. And Dusk seemed to approve of him too. It seemed fine. He at least didn't see why anyone would object.

Now the only thing he had left to do was convince the headmasters to give Thatch a few days off as well.

* * *

" So let me get this straight. "

Dash began, seemingly a bit confused.

" Not only are YOU taking a few days off, but now you want THATCH to take a few days off as well. "

" ... Yes...? "

Fatch said, shrugging with a wide smile. To be honest, he didn't know how well this would work, but he had to try. After all, not only would this be fun, but Thatch could also use a few days off as well. It would be great for both of them.

" ... No. "

The prince glared, saddened greatly as the gray vampire next to him looked down in obvious disappointment.

" This little devil needs to do his homework. "

Dash hissed.

" Besides, we're pretty sure he was the one who put stink bombs in the toilets. "

Fatch was going to argue, when he heard Thatch giggling a bit. Now, he knew Slither and Mosshead had pulled the stink bomb prank, but he was still fairly surprised to hear Thatch giggling. Perhaps he actually enjoyed some of the more harmless pranks...? Luckily the younger soon regained his composure, and looked up at the headmasters pleadingly.

" B-but sirs, I-! "

" Silence! "

Thatch whimpered, backing up a bit, still in front of the other vampire.

" For that, you are t-! "

Immediately the twin headed monster stopped talking, looking behind Thatch to find that Fatch's eyes and body were glowing red, a harsh glare fixed upon his face. The headmasters gulped, realizing that if they said even one thing wrong, then Fatch would kill them and drink their blood.

" ... T-t-tooo... have a great time! "

Alder said hurriedly, getting a smile out of Dash.

" Yes! "

Dash agreed.

" We wouldn't DREAM of depriving you of a golden opportunity like this! To learn more about Fatch's family! Now go have a GREAT time! "

Now, naturally, Thatch was a bit sceptical, so he turned around to see if Fatch might've done something, but by the time he looked, Fatch was back to normal. Smiling innocently. Turning back to the headmasters, he felt his eyes narrow a bit before smiling himself.

" Th-thank you sirs! "

He said happily, rushing out of the headmasters office. Fatch took one look at them, smirking in triumph.

" D*** straight. "

He hissed, slowly walking away as well.

* * *

Soon the two were at the ice cream shop with Keira and Kyle, who were happily licking away at their ice cream. Keira's was a easy French vanilla and Kyle's was a rocky road. Even Thatch was eating a strawberry ice cream cone. And every so once in a while Thatch would get Keira to laugh. So yes, things were going well. But Fatch decided he needed to know what the twins were like, and maybe what they remembered.

" So Keira. "

He asked softly.

" Do you by chance remember anything odd? "

" Odd? "

She questioned lightly.

" How? "

" Like... do you know how you're here? Because, logically, you were never born. "

" Um... W-we don't know. We just remember being raised by a fallen angel. "

She explained gently.

" Her... her name was Jenette... "

Kyle said softly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was DEFINITELY the shy twin. So Jenette had a softer side to her... Fatch couldn't help but wonder when she had the time to take care of them though.

" Well, I'm glad she did such a great job then. "

Fatch responded, getting Kyle to blush and sink into his chair.

" Anyway, what do you guys like to do? "

" Well, we like video games. "

Keira said with a smile.

" Kyle is actually very good at them. We particularly like Pokemon. "

" OH! I've started playing Pokemon! "

Thatch said, seemingly getting very excited.

" I've got Pokemon Y! "

" I-I got X!"

Kyle said, getting the most excited anyone had seen him yet. Keira and Fatch looked at each other briefly in shock before smiling happily. They were just glad the two seemed happy.

" It is starting to get a bit late. "

Keira said sadly. Fatch nodded, understanding the hint. She was tired, and apparently Kyle was too. But they WERE only six. It made perfect sense.

" No problem sis. "

Fatch said softly.

" I'll just see you later. Take care. "

* * *

**Sorry if I rushed the end here. It's getting late, and I don't know what else to type. Bonsoir!**


	5. Katie

**OMG! Awesome day! Got my prom dress, got money for the poke bank, (I have 714/718 pokemon on X now) and FlyingWerecats is being AWESOME and reviewing/favoriting on so many of my old stories! I squeal each time I read one! Thank you so much FlyingWereCat!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. The song here is "Where the lonely ones roam" by digital daggers. ;)**

* * *

The next day had slowly rolled around, signaling the day saved for Katie. Katie was a bit trickier to hang around with. Due to her werewolf features. So to make up for this fact, Fatch and Thatch were now at a creatures only place. A place full of instruments. Jenette's house. Since Jenette took care of Keira and Kyle while they were babies (Fatch was still trying to work out how that was even possible) she was more than willing to let the older children come in and hang out for a while. And, as it turned out, she had a music room.

Katie was dragging Fatch and Thatch to said music room, grinning widely. To be honest, Thatch found it a bit concerning, as he wasn't used to a girl dragging him around, but he swallowed his discomfort and allowed her to drag him around. Besides, it wasn't... THAT bad... just embarrassing.

Finally the three reached the room, and Katie could be heard squealing in delight. And the other two weren't too far behind that point either.

There were so many instruments! Trumpets, flutes, tubas, base guitars, regular guitars, electric guitars, drums, keyboards, clarinets, pianos,... EVERYTHING!

Immediately the three ran for an instrument, Fatch grabbing the guitar, Katie grabbing the drums, and Thatch got the piano. Fatch looked a bit shocked at the fact Thatch went for the piano.

" I didn't know you played piano Thatch. "

The younger blushed a bit, smiling and looking off to the right.

" Y-yeah, a little... when I was younger, Richard tried teaching me. I actually got pretty ok at it... "

Fatch smiled warmly at the younger, placing his hands on his hips.

" Well, play something! Show us what you've got! "

Thatch smiled back shakily, looking almost lost as he went to hit the keys. Slowly, he began to play. The sound flowed beautifully through the air. Classical, yet a bit gothic. Fatch and Katie's mouths dropped, genuinely surprised at the lovely sound. They never knew Thatch could play the piano as well as he was. It was, well, beautiful.

Suddenly noticing the silence from the others, Thatch slowly stopped playing, face now bright red.

" I-it's not very good... "

" Oh, Thatch no! "

Katie yelped, rushing over and grabbing the boy by the cheeks.

" Look at me! It was ab-so-lute-ly BEAUTIFUL! "

The blush deepened on the child's face, and it seemed like he was trying not to smile. Yet, he was failing miserably at it.

" Th-thanks... "

" Play more. "

" W-well, um, could you play with me then...? I, uh, still need some drums and, um, maybe a light guitar... "

Fatch smiled warmly, lightly strumming his electric guitar.

" We'd love to. "

" Oh! OH! I'll be the vocals! I'm great of thinking of lyrics while singing! "

Katie said enthusiastically, rushing back over to her drum set.

Thatch smiled brightly, a small twinkle entering his violet eyes. Slowly, he began to play again.

Fatch wanted to join in with the guitar, as he loved to play it, but there was something off about it to him... as if the song did not required guitar. The drums and piano mixed together perfectly. And then, Katie began to sing.

_Won´t you come out  
We could paint the town red  
Kill a little time  
You can sleep when you´re dead  
´Cause it isn´t over yet  
Get it out of your head_

Gothic... lovely voice... yet still a bit classical and spooky._ ' Yep... ' _Fatch thought with a soft smile. _' They definitely don't need a guitar for this song. '_

_Chase a couple hearts  
We could leave ´em shreds  
Meet me in the gutter  
Make the devil your friend  
Just remember what I said  
´Cause it isn´t over yet  
Just remember what I said  
´Cause it isn´t over yet_

Fatch noticed a little something in both of the younger kids. Katie was singing from the heart, and Thatch was having a great time playing the piano.

_Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam_

Katie seemed to like playing music with Thatch. And it also seemed like she warmed right up to Thatch as well. Over the few years Fatch had known his little sister, it took a bit for her to warm up to people. And yet, she seemed to have warmed right up to Thatch.

_Won´t you come out  
I´ve been waiting for you  
Holding my breath  
´Til my body turned blue  
We´ve got everything to lose  
Yeah I´m waiting on you_

Fatch carefully sat onto the ground, on his knees, watching the two play. It was beautiful... and they both looked so happy... it was clear they would never get involved romantically, but they looked and acted like they were siblings.

_Sun´s come up  
And there´s no one else around  
Meet me in the shadows  
Won´t you tell me what you found  
You´ve got everything to lose  
Yeah I´m waiting on you_

Thatch looked so happy... like... he felt comfortable around Katie...

_Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam  
To where the lonely ones roam_

He noticed this yesterday while they were hanging out with Keira and Kyle. Mostly Kyle. Even though Fatch barely knew either of them, he could tell they'd warmed right up to the gray skinned creature.

_Roam with me  
Come down to where all of the others fell  
Get lost in the dark to find yourself_

_Just remember what I said  
No, it isn´t over yet_

Maybe... no, HE couldn't... he still wasn't quite old enough. By only a bit... maybe someone else...

_Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam  
To where the lonely ones roam  
Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes  
And let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam_

Slowly the two stopped, left smiling with fangs glistening and eyes sparkling in obvious content. And Fatch had to smile himself at the scene. Soon the two acknowledged the prince, smiles dropping and turning into looks of pure confusion.

" Fatch, bro, why didn't you play? "

Katie asked softly, merely getting a smile from Fatch.

" Oh, no reason. "

He said softly.

" Just sounded better without a guitar. "

* * *

**Let me know if you have any idea what Fatch was thinking. Just wondering if anyone knows. Bonsoir! ;D**

**P.S. In this world, the monsters thought of the song, but it's a real song. I don't own it, and neither do they. Just and FYI. ^_^"**


	6. Marco

**I'm typing a bit earlier today, because I keep JUST making the 12 am time limit I give myself. So... yep. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Today was Marco's day to hang out. However, it wasn't quite working the way the other siblings had hoped it would. They wanted it to be fun, and just like the past couple days. Naturally, that was not happening.

As Dusk had expected, Fatch and Marco weren't talking. Fatch was literally refusing to talk, and Marco was just being silent. That's probably why Dusk was here with them in the first place. He knew Fatch wouldn't want to be around Marco after all these years. The prince was a bit stubborn this way. So Dusk tagged along on this one, just in case Fatch finally lashed out.

They were all out in the park, eating a nice, slightly sugary lunch. Thatch was probably enjoying it the most as well. The thing he was eating the most of was the warm chocolate cake, with warm bear blood in the center instead of more chocolate. Midnight had made them earliar too, so they were still warm. Needless to say, Thatch loved them.

Dusk shifted slightly, now crossing his legs. Things were getting a bit too quiet. He knew he had to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. It was hard to find something Fatch and Marco had in common. Dusk didn't even know if they HAD anything in common.

" So Marco. "

Thatch began slightly, wiping a bit of chocolate from his face._ ' Uh oh... ' _Dusk thought worriedly. _' Please don't say the wrong thing. For the love of Flash, please don't say the wrong thing. '_

" Do you have any hobbies? "

Dusk mentally sighed, relieved to find it was a harmless question.

" ... I like hats. "

Everyone turned and looked at Marco, shocked beyond belief. Marco had barely spoken for the last couple of days. And now he was talking to Thatch, someone he barely he even knew.

" When I was little, I wore them all the time. Collected them too. I don't wear them now, cause, well,... "

" They make you feel silly? "

Thatch finished, looking at him rather innocently.

" N-no, it's not that. "

Marco hurried, sounding a bit down.

" Th-they're just... not... very... creatury... "

" So? "

The royal vampires turned to look at Thatch in obvious shock. Mostly Marco, who, for the first time in the few days he'd been back, showed an emotion. Anger.

" So?! I'm a creature! "

He snapped, causing Thatch to back up a bit.

" It's not appropriate for me to collect cute little animal hats! Especially since I'm almost 18 now! "

" Who cares if it's not appropriate? "

Thatch responded, surprisingly calmly.

" I think it's awesome. I myself collect something not appropriate for creatures. "

Marco calmed down greatly, looking at Thatch softly. His face was filled with genuine emotions. Confusion, curiosity, a yearning for knowledge.

" What is it? "

" Cute. "

He began, empathizing every word.

" Little. Quacky. Ducks. "

Marco's face was struck with the most refreshing expression either prince had seen in days. Happiness. Pure happiness.

" No way! "

He yelped, sharing a hearty laugh with Thatch.

" That's AWESOME! I always thought rubber ducks were awesome, but I never got around to finding the right ducks! "

" Animal hats are cool too! What one did you wear the most?! "

" A black cat hat with it's tongue out! It even has a tail at the back! "

" Oh! I remember that one! "

Fatch suddenly jumped in, smiling brightly in remembrance.

" That was your favorite! Oh man! I remember one time I tried it on, and you ran it through the wash 3 times because you were afraid of Crypt critters! "

As the two reminisced about the older's hats, Dusk crawled over to the younger vampire, Thatch, grabbing him from under the arms and giving him a harsh noogie to the head.

" Thatch, you little nut! You're a genius! "

He yelped happily, luckily not disturbing Fatch or Marco.

" You actually got them talking! Even I couldn't do that! Thank you, thank you! "

" N-no... problem. "

Thatch yelped, laughing softly.

Suddenly things got quiet between Fatch and Marco, and the other two had to look. Fatch looked like he had suddenly realized his mistake. The young prince crossed his arms and huffed, leaning against the tree. Marco soon calmed down, looking upset and downcast once again. The older prince soon stood up, gathering his things.

" I... I think I should go... "

He said softy.

" It's been lovely meeting you Thatch... "

" ... Marco, wait... "

Fatch said weakly, soon turning his attention back to the older.

" I'm not forgiving you right now. Not even close. But I'll consider it. "

" Really...? "

Marco asked, sounding very doubtful.

" That would be- "

" IF! "

Fatch snapped.

" You tell me about what happened to you. While you were gone. "

" Fatch! "

Dusk roared, but this didn't stop Fatch. No, the younger merely pounced up, fists clenched shut.

" No! Dusk, we need to know! Trust me when I say if he keeps this bottled up for to long, he's going to face many hardships! Now spill it Marco! "

Marco's ruby eye (and one blind eye) suddenly went wide in obvious fear. He began shaking violently, falling back to the ground, looking almost ready break down.

Thatch seemed very concerned, gently crawling up to the older one, who was clearly traumatized right now. Taking one look at the gray vampire, Marco smiled weakly, actually hugging the younger one.

" I... I don't want to get too into it right now, but... "

The prince said softly, taking deep breaths to stay calm.

" I didn't... end up in heaven like everyone else. I... I got sent to hell. "

Immediately Fatch felt bad._ ' So that's why he's blind through that one eye... ' _He thought, connecting a few dots. _' Any scar a person gets while in hell sticks with them... '_

" I was tortured without rest. "

Marco continued.

" Ripped apart and put back together. Demons made me relive all my mistakes... showed me what you'd been put through as a child... "

Fatch cringed greatly upon hearing this, almost wanting to have a mental break down of his own. Even now those memories pained him...

" And showed me what I'd done to make your life ten times harder... and... I felt horrible... I FEEL horrible... I abandoned you when you needed me most, and for what? Attention... I... I'm no better than Septimus... "

" ... You can stop now... "

Fatch tried, seeing how upset the other was getting. And yet, the older continued.

" I don't expect forgiveness. What I did was unforgivable. But I promise... I will NEVER treat you like that again... "

Hurt, saddened, and very close to tears, Marco stood up shakily, a tremor stuck in his leg.

" I-I'm going home now... Thatch, it was great meeting you... "

" Wait. "

Fatch stopped, rushing over and swinging an arm under Marco, much to the others confusion.

" I'll help you back. You can't make it with a leg like that. Dusk, will you take Thatch back to scare school? "

" Sure. "

Dusk said softly, watching as the two left. Looking down once they were out of sight, he found Thatch packing up the picnic supplies wordlessly, to which the prince had to smile at.

" You know kid, I envy you. "

Thatch looked up from what he was doing, slowly straightening his back out.

" Whys that? "

" You managed to do what I couldn't seem to do myself. You got Marco to smile again, and you even got Fatch to talk to him civilly. I never thought I'd live to see that. You're something else, Thatch... "

Thatch blushed a bright red hue, looking down and away from Dusk.

The he more Dusk thought about the younger, the more he realized what Thatch was capable of. Keira and Kyle warmed right up to him, Katie enjoyed being around him, Midnight thought he seemed fun, and even Marco opened up towards him. It seemed like his family loved having the boy around. As if he were even a PART of the family. Heck, if Thatch hadn't been here, Fatch wouldn't have taken that first step towards forgiveness for Marco. _' Maybe... maybe that's what this family needed... '_

* * *

**If you know what Dusk is thinking (unless I've already confirmed it for you) please comment it! I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! Bonsoir! ;D**


	7. Dusk and Gold

**I was going to avoid using a few of my OCs, but I had little choice in my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Thatch, can we talk to you? "

Dusk asked softly, motioning for the younger to sit down at the table. Thatch blinked, turning to the other siblings as if to ask for help, before sitting down. It was the weekend now, and the young vampire was able to rest up at Fatch's house, just like he was normally able to do on the weekends. And to him, it was even even cooler now with the royal siblings here with them.

Speaking of the siblings, they were all smiling at him. Even Fatch, Marco and Kyle, who all were either emotionless in general, or too shy to smile that widely. It was making Thatch a bit nervous. His face heated up greatly at the attention, slowly sitting down on the other side of Dusk.

" S-sure Dusk, what's up? "

" Well, me and my amazing siblings have been talking, and, well... we noticed how well you get along with everyone. We all think you're pretty awesome. "

Thatch blushed brightly again, turning to the others, who were all grinning at him. Even Marco, who wasn't completely back in touch with his emotions yet.

" R-really...? "

He asked softly.

" You guys think I'm awesome...? "

" Of course man! "

Kyle suddenly cut in, smiling widely, throwing his arms into the air.

" Your fun to hang around, and you're totally AWESOME! "

The child felt his mind buzz, blushing almost as if he felt he made a horrible mistake. Slowly he lowered his arms, soon hiding them behind his back, smiling softly.

" I-I mean... you're ok... "

Thatch smiled warmly, honestly feeling great inside. If someone as young as Kyle liked him, then hey, how bad could he be?

" Anyway. "

Dusk continued.

" My point was, we were all wondering if... well... how would you like to be a part of the Ramirez family? "

Thatch's eyes grew wide, his mind going blank, not knowing what to think. The family who he often looked up to as a child was now asking if he wanted to be adopted. While a great part of him wanted to leap at the chance, to embrace this new life, to be a brother to Fatch for real... another huge part of him wasn't sure if he could psychologically take another possible heart break.

Now, don't get him wrong, he knew Dusk was NOTHING like his late parents. Dusk practically RAISED Fatch, and, despite his few flaws like his temper and obvious depression, the prince turned out great. Kind, helpful, strong and willful. There was no way Dusk could hurt him in the way he's already been hurt. But... Thatch wasn't too sure he wanted to rush into a new family this soon.

Yet at the same time... he had no one left in this world either. He'd been an only child his whole life, and he wouldn't be able to live alone. He wanted someone in his life. For now, a friend. A brother, or even a sister. He just couldn't take being alone anymore...

Thatch sighed slightly, resting his head in his left hand, propped against the table.

" I... I don't know... "

He mumbled, truly hating putting this great family on hold like this. The looks of shock he was getting weren't helping his conscience much either...

" I'd love too, I really would, but uh... I... I think I might need some time to think about it... "

Dusk smiled gently, warmly, reaching across the table and placing a hand on top of the child's hand. Thatch immediately looked, shocked to say the least.

" Don't worry. "

The royal vampire soothed, looking at him with genuine understandment.

" Take all the time you need. The offer will always remain if you need it. "

Thatch smiled warmly, slowly taking his hand away.

* * *

" You know Thatch, I think you should say yes to Dusk's offer. "

Ra said softly. The weekend had long since passed by, and the creatures were all back in school. Currently, Thatch and Ra were in the lunch line, and Thatch had worked up the courage to tell Ra what was going on.

Thatch had spent the whole weekend trying to figure out what he should say to the royal family. However, no matter what he did, he just couldn't make up his mind. A part of him longed for the family, while the other part of him didn't want to be hurt again. Or ever again. It got to the point he felt he needed the input of another creature. And, despite the fact Ra might not be the best choice, Thatch felt he should give the mummy the benefit of the doubt and tell him what was going on. He even told him why he did, and did not want to say yes.

By what the mummy had just answered, it appeared he thought it was the best choice to say yes to the other vampires.

" Why do you say that Ra? "

Thatch soon found himself asking, scooting down the isle.

" Think about it. "

Ra reasoned, scooting down himself.

" It's going to be a while before you can take care of yourself. I mean, you can't even get a job for another 4 fleshie years. "

" I... have several arguments to that statement... "

Thatch agrued softly, getting a concerned look out of the mummy. The other didn't press this issue though, and merely continued his thought.

" Besides, Dusk and the others sound totally cool. They'd never hurt you like your parents have, and they sound like they REALLY want you to be part of their family. Doesn't get much better than that man. "

" Yeah I know... "

The vampire sighed, pulling his tray from the lunch rail and following Ra to an empty table.

" I guess I'm just worried about rushing into another family... "

The creature plopped his chin down onto his left hand as his right hand stirred mindlessly into the swampy looking food. Ra truly looked concerned at this, raising from his seat slightly.

" Hey man. It'll be alright. I'm sure it'll. work out perfectly. "

Thatch looked up at Ra silently, smiling at him ever so slightly. To him, it felt great knowing Ra bared no hard feelings towards him for all he'd done to him in the past. Especially since Ra got a good deal of the bullying.

Suddenly a loud clatter echoed throughout the cafeteria, causing both Thatch and Ra to jump violently. Raising from his chair swiftly, Thatch couldn't BELIEVE what he saw. There, pinning FATCH to the ground, was this strange, colorful looking humanoid. By humanoid, Thatch meant a human with black animal ears and a long rainbow tail. The only color exception in the rainbow was there was no violet and purple, but a hot pink. In order from start to tip, the stripes went: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink.

Swiftly the humanoid male sat up, reviewing more peculiar features. He wore a light black coat with sleeved at the elbows with a light black chocked to match, a light blue long sleeved shirt with three stripes at the sleeves (red, green, darker but still light blue) and a crossed eyed, opened mouthed smile along his his torso. His baggy jeans were pitch black, and his shoes were indescribable. They too held much color, the heel starting with a red and blue stripe, the tip starting with a green and orange stripe, and the middle having a purple top and a hot pink bottom. Finally his hair was a glowing neon yellow, and the three long sets of bangs he had each held a stripe. The long one at the left one was red, the slightly curly short bang in the middle was green, and the curved bang on the right was blue.

His beautiful blue eyes settled pleadingly onto the pinned vampire, seemingly trying to force him to understand.

" Fatch! "

He breathed, his voice sounding pure and childish, yet serious and determined as well.

" You have to help! "

" Grah... Who the hell are you?! "

Fatch hissed, trying to pull out of the colorful ones grasp. However, it wasn't getting him anywhere. It was almost as if the one pinning him was actually STRONGER than him.

The threatening voice Fatch gave also seemed to have no effect on the humanoid as he just answered and continued.

" My names Gold! "

"Gold" hurried.

" But that doesn't matter right now! You have to help me! Merek's in trouble! "

* * *

**Uh oh! Merek is in trouble! If you have any theories, let me know! Also let me know if you know who Gold is. I was trying to avoid using him, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, Bonsoir! :D**


	8. Source of miracles

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to make it work, but I think things will get a bit more... actiony. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was difficult, but with Jakes help Fatch FINALLY managed to get the strange man into the boys dorm. He didn't want to make a scene... unfortunately it seems Gold did. While the creatures were bringing him there, Gold squirmed like hell, throwing furniture and smacking them with his tail. As it turned out, his tail could stretch to unimaginable lengths. Almost like a whip really. So... yeah... they had a few bruises across their backs now.

Since this was such a big deal, the creatures wanted a bit of privacy. Only Casper's group, Thatch and Dusk were allowed in the dorm right now. Gold stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, face settled in a glare, legs fidgeting back and forth nervously.

Fatch slowly closed the door, marching right up to the rainbow humanoid and glaring him down.

" Alright "Gold". "

He hissed, trying to remain tough. He didn't know WHAT this Gold thing was, but he couldn't let him walk all over him.

" Now what's going on? What's wrong with Merek? "

Gold gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his aqua eyes up in irritation.

" I've been TRYING to tell you that a demon kidnapped him! "

Fatch felt his eyes narrow, instantly knowing who this demon was. The only one who enjoyed messing with everyone.

" Did he have flaming orange hair and giant black and blue dragon wings with holes in them? "

" Septimus, yes. "

So Gold knew Septimus as well. Strange... guess this demon messed with him too. Either that, or Gold was secretly a demon as well. Seriously, not knowing what this guy was was beginning to bother him.

" And I think he's torturing Merek. "

" How do you know that? "

Fatch questioned calmly, getting an irritated scowl from the colorful man.

" Take Dusk for example! "

Gold hissed, pointing at the tall vampire.

" He used to be a ghost didn't he?! "

Fatch and Dusk's eyes went wide, not catching on right away.

" Now he's a regular vampire again! Only a miracle could do that! "

" What does THAT have to do with Merek being tortured?! "

" Accidental miracle! "

Gold yelped, rushing over and grabbing Dusk by the ear.

" There is no way a demon or a creature could fix Dusk so perfectly! Same with your siblings! If they were brought back, then they should look more like zombies! Eh-no offense miss. "

Mantha blinked, crossing her arms a bit unhappily.

" Anyway! "

Gold continued, forcing Dusk to bend lower as he tugged harder on his ear.

" The angels wouldn't have just brought them back like that! It upset the laws of the of the universe, or whatever! The only reason they were brought back was an accident! When an angel is in intense pain, sometimes they lose control of their powers! "

" Accidental... miracle... "

Fatch muttered, letting his face fall into his hands. His siblings were never meant to come back... and Dusk was never meant to be given a real body again... this was all an accident.

" But, personally, I'm glad those miracles happened. "

" Wh-what? "

Dusk mumbled, very relieved when Gold let go of his ear.

" Yeah! "

The colorful one cheerfully chirped, truly shocking everyone with his sudden mood swing. Standing on his toes and throwing his hands in the air, he lightly hopped up and down.

" Even if they happened in a horrible way, something WONDERFUL came out of it! Your siblings happiness! "

Suddenly his eyes dead panned, and his cheerful expression turned into a scowl again.

" But uh, yeah, we need to help Merek. Like... now. "

" ... You're bipolar aren't you? "

Fatch asked in a monotone, eyes lowered. Gold returned the low eyes, arms lowered as well.

" Yeah. "

Shaking his head, his neon hair shaking all the while.

" Anyway, I kinda lost focus. We need to of help Merek, before he either dies, or creates a miracle that destroys the balance of the world. "

" Wait. "

Thatch mumbled, tapping softly on his front fangs.

" How do you know all this? Are you perhaps an angel? "

" E-eh... no. "

Gold stuttered, almost looking nervous.

" Actually, ah... I... I'm a creature, and... I... used to work with Septimus... as a partner, not a slave... "

As if on cue, the group backed up a bit, looking nervous beyond belief. Golds tail dropped down to the ground, obviously upset.

" You can fear me if you want... "

He muttered beneath his breath.

" Or you can man up and fight with me to save Merek. "

Things remained silent, the group simply trying to take in all they'd heard. Merek was causing accidental miracles because he was being tortured... and if it weren't for that, Fatch's family wouldn't have been brought back.

Merek had done so much for everyone... so that was probably why Thatch stepped forward.

" Thatch?! "

The children yelped, shocked beyond belief. Thatch blushed, but stood his ground, looking Gold right in the eyes.

" Th-there's... not much I can do... "

The young creature muttered.

" But I'll help rescue Merek... "

Gold smiled warmly, bending down slightly and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" You're very brave kid. "

Once again Thatch blushed, looking off towards the left and folding his hands together. Gold smirked, straightening up and placing his hands on his hips, glaring playfully at the group.

" Well? Who else is tough enough to come with me? "

Glaring, Fatch and Dusk stepped forward, both with arms crossed and crimson eyes transfixed into a glare. Obviously they were in, and Gold absolutely LOVED their determination.

" Good. "

The humanoid said simply, his hands beginning to glow. Fatch immediately recognized this. He was casting the spell that would lead them to Nerezza. _' He must be a very strong creature... ' _

" Let's go then. "

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter, but I needed to explain a little. Also, hurray! Posted before 11:45! **

**Heheh... Anyway... Bonsoir!**


	9. The battle with confusion

**Losing focus as my brother is having a party with people over. Hope this turns out ok. ;)**

* * *

The group of creatures ran as fast as they could to get to Merek quick enough. Well... actually Fatch, Dusk and Gold were running fast while Fatch was carrying Thatch on his shoulders, seeing as how he did not possess the ability of super speed.

They had been searching for a while, with little to no luck. They figured Septimus was holding Merek hostage somewhere deeper in the darkened world of Nerezza. But this world was HUGE! The only things they had managed to find so far was a lava bath tub, a dragon play room, and a fire proof library. But no sign of Merek or Septimus.

Taking a sharp turn, they turned into another room, slowing down to a fast walking pace. Fatch slowly put Thatch down, letting him wonder around. _' Is this his bedroom? '_ Thatch wondered softly. It had a bed and all, and a tiny lava pond/waterfall, and even an iron dresser. The gray creature ducked down and looked under the bed, surprised to find a book there. Reaching over and grabbing it, pulling it out a bit, he picked it up. Suddenly a burning sensation etched throughout his hand, causing him to hiss and drop the book.

The others rushed over as well, Gold looking down while Fatch and Dusk inspected Thatch's hands.

" You alright Thatch? "

Dusk asked softly, lightly rubbing his icy thumb along the forming burns.

" Oooh... yeah. "

Thatch answered even softer, truly loving the cold feeling.

Turning back to Gold, they were greatly surprised to find the humanoid levitating the book. His right hand was glowing green, as was the book._ ' So he's a psychic then. ' _Fatch thought calmly. The strange thing was... he had a strange glowing green marking on his hand. It was in the shape of the top round loop of a key. _' Wonder what that does... '_

" Let's see. "

Gold mumbled.

" Isn't that his journal? "

Thatch asked gently. Gold smiled evilly at the child, flipping through the pages mentally.

" And it's the only way we can figure out what room he's in. We have absolutely NO other leads. "

' I like him. ' Fatch thought with a smirk, eyes lowering and arms crossing. Once Gold managed to flip to the last open page, the psychic slowly began to read aloud.

" So my goal is to get Merek to tell me which one of those two children is the vessel I really need. "

Gold read, truly catching Fatch's attention. He remembered Merek talking to Jack about Thatch being a vessel... but he still had yet to figure out what a vessel was. And according to this book, there were two more. Maybe this was his chance to figure out what was really going on. And even if it wasn't, if he couldn't figure out during battle, he could convince Merek to tell him. _' Being a vessel was enough for Septimus to want Thatch dead... ' _Fatch thought sadly. _' Maybe Thatch shouldn't have come... '_

" Even an angel has his limits. I'll just torture him with any angel weapon I have. Preferably an angel blade. Those tend to work the best. Now I just hope it'll be enough. "

" That doesn't tell us anything. "

Dusk said with a huff, placing a hand on his hip.

" On the contrary Dusk. "

Gold said with a soft smirk.

" It tell us that he is CURRENTLY torturing Merek. With an angel blade. So he's in his torture chambers. And I happen to know where that is. "

" If you knew where the torture chamber is, then why didn't you take us there first? "

Gold blushed, crossing his arms and glaring softly.

" Sometimes he switches it up, ok?! "

" Well let's go! "

* * *

Septimus smirked at his captive, gently licking the angelic grace from the blade. As strange as it would be for a demon, he deeply enjoyed the taste of angel grace. It was sweet, spicy, and it gave him a great rush of pleasure and power. It shouldn't give him such joy, but it did, and he loved it.

Bending down in front of the injured angel, he gently pressed the blade against the mans neck, getting a visible shake from the angel.

" Feel like spilling it now? "

Merek tightened his closed eyes, suddenly spitting at the fiery demon. Septimus hissed violently swiping the liquid away from his face. He glared violently, about ready to slam the blade into his neck, when something slammed against him instead. Merek's eyes immediately opened, finding Gold in front of him.

" Gold! "

He yelped, getting a smirk out of the rainbow one.

" Does your dad know you're here?! "

" Pfft. Dad doesn't control my life. "

Gold rushed forward, joining the grudge match against Septimus with Fatch and Dusk. Merek almost didn't catch Thatch crawling up to him, picking at the angelic chains that bound him to the wall.

" You came to help me too, Thatch? "

He asked softly, honestly not believing it too much. He assumed Thatch would be too afraid of the fire demon to show. Thatch smiled, tearing up his cape and tying it around a few of the angel's open wounds.

" Of course. "

The creature responded gently.

" You'd do the same for me. "

Merek smiled warmly, attempting to stand up. Thatch noticed this, and helped him up by lifting him by the arm.

" Thank you... "

Merek mumbled, getting a smile from Thatch.

" D*** it! "

Septimus cursed, setting his hair on fire.

" I'm not gonna let you get away with that angel! "

As the demon blew Fatch and Gold away with his wings, he zipped forward and appeared to be ready to strike Thatch down, when something actually rushed in front of him and took the blow. Thatch felt his eyes go wide for a moment, turning and finding Dusk on the ground, a harsh burn Mark against his face. _' He... ' _Thatch mentally mumbled, feeling a strange tugging at his cold, unbeating heart. _' He saved me... '_

An unbearable anger filled the vampires chest. Something he never thought he'd feel this badly. Not realizing he'd done it, Thatch ripped the angel blade from the demon's hand and swiped it at his face.

An unbelievably loud roar of anguish filled the room, as the demon backed up, holding his face. Or more specifically, his right eye. The group could only watch as the demon writhed, slowly lowering his hand. A deep cut went across his eye, splitting slightly at the eyebrow, bleeding violently as well. It looked like the demon was trying to automatically trying to heal it, as he normally would when hurt, but it appeared he couldn't. Even worse, an angel blade shouldn't have even been able to hurt him in the first place, so it probably added to the worry considerably. Septimus looked terrified at this, suddenly zipping off, leaving the four alone.

The group stood confused for a minute, before Gold finally sighed and cast the spell to send them home.

* * *

**New record for barely making it before 12 again. Hope you all liked! Also, I would like to hear theories about Septimus' injury. It would be awesome! Anyway, Bonsoir!**


	10. Happy end for the creatures

**Final chapter all. Hope you all like!**

* * *

_" Aries! A-Aries! "_

_Septimus hissed, slipping to his knees._

_" Ah, d*** it... "_

_Rushing foot steps could be heard coming in his direction, signaling the arrival of his minion. Thank goodness too... the wound was getting to become unbearable... it stung, it leaked, and he couldn't open his eye in fear of blood getting in it. Why did it hurt this bad...? It shouldn't hurt at all... and he should've been able to heal right away..._

_" Oh my Flash...! "_

_A voice behind him yelped, almost being enough to jump Septimus. Cold hands grabbed the arm he had up to hold the injury, gently forcing it lower. Then his hair was moved from the other eye, being forced behind his twitching black ear. Now he could see a bit better. Aries was there, and he seemed deeply confused. _

_" Sir, what happened?! "_

_" Th-Thatch hit me with the angel blade... "_

_Strangely enough, Aries didn't say another word about the subject. He simply got to work on properly cleaning the cut. _

* * *

" Any word on Merek? "

Casper asked Fatch softly, getting a shrug from the other. They were all back in Scare School now, and they were waiting for the news on Merek. Turns out the angel's injuries were so intense, they had to call Jenette over to help the nurse patch him up. That, and then nurse didn't have any x-ray equipment.

Fatch, Thatch and Gold had no injuries at all, surprisingly enough, and the only injury Dusk had was the burnt hand print on his face. So considering this was a fight with a fire demon, they got off very lucky.

A shrill shriek got the ghost's attention, causing him to turn and poke his head through the doorway to the nurses office. Merek had his hands covering his ears, looking terrified as Jenette appeared to be trying to wrapping bandages around them. But the angel wasn't letting her. Other than the few bandages he had (neck, arm, cheek, wings) he seemed fine. His trench coat was hung up neatly, and thats when Casper noticed his tail. His short little black tail. _' Seriously, why does he hide these things...? '_

" Ok Merek, we can do one of two things. "

Jenette said, her tone showing she obviously wasn't going to put up with this.

" You can let me wrap around your cute animal ears, or I can cover them up and you won't be able to hear while you recover. Which is it? "

The angel actually seemed to be control acting wether or not he wanted one or the other, until finally he sighed, moving his hands away from his head, letting his dark blue ears spring up. It was now they noticed that his right ear had a tear in it. Just like Jose. Was this a gene he had inherited from Jose? Or was it an injury he'd inherited from the torture?

Casper decided to give Merek some privacy, and decided to go off and find Thatch. He'd been really quiet since they'd gotten back. The ghost was almost afraid something bad had happened to him. Turning the corner, he found Thatch sitting on the bench, legs up and crossed, one hand cupping his face. Now, he didn't look sad, but he did look lost in thought.

Casper cleared his throat, gaining Thatch's attention and sitting beside him.

" Oh hey Casper. What's up? "

" Are you alright? You've been very quiet since you got back. "

Thatch fell silent, unsure of wether or not he should tell Casper what was on his mind._ 'But... '_ He thought sadly. _' He HAS been very nice to me... the least I can do is talk him about this... '_

" While we were down there... "

The vampire explained softly.

" Dusk was willing to take a hit for me, and... well... "

" You didn't think he would help you. "

Thatch nodded sheepishly.

" Thatch, he didn't tell you right away, but he's been wanting to adopt you for a while now. Not just after he learned his siblings liked you too. "

" R-really?! "

He yelped, not believing what he'd heard. Casper smiled warmly, knowing he'd gotten through.

" Yeah. He said he'd always wanted children, and he understood how it was to not have a family. He didn't want you to be alone. "

Thatch could feel his face heating up harshly, not knowing what to think. Dusk didn't want him to be alone...? He wanted to adopt him legitimately...

" ... C-Casper? "

He mumbled.

" Dusk really told you this...? "

Casper's face turned bright red and he looked away.

" W-well... actually... I sort of overheard him talking to Fatch about it, but uh... "

Thatch snorted, trying not to laugh out loud at this.

" Casper, the friendly ghost, was EAVESDROPPING! That's awesome! "

" I-it wasn't intentional... "

Pushing himself up, the child went off to go find Dusk.

* * *

" U-um... Dusk? "

Thatch asked softly, easily getting the older's attention. The two were now in the cafeteria, as Dusk didnt feel like being around others right now. He honestly seemed like a bit of an enochlophobic. Dusk smiled warmly at the child, patting the tiny stool next to him. As he sat down, he couldn't help but mentally laugh at the older. He was about 6"5', and he looked absolutely scrunched up in that tiny chair. It was hilarious.

" What's up kiddo? "

Dusk asked softly. Thatch smiled warmly, blushing as brightly as a tomato, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

" W-well, uh, I think I'm ready to accept your offer. "

" My offer? "

Dusk asked softly, crossing his arms and smirking.

" You know, your offer to- "

Thatch's eyes widened slightly, before he finally caught on, smirking back.

" Aaah. "

Suddenly Dusk picked the boy up and quickly got to his feet, cradling him slightly, ruffling his hair greatly. Thatch shrieked playfully at the sudden movement, squirming and grinning all the way.

" Ooh, you're gonna fit in great in the family! "

Dusk said happily, soon giving him a noogie.

" I promise, I'll treat you like gold! "

" What? "

Stopping what they were doing, they found Gold standing there, grinning at his little joke. Looking at each other, the vampires soon broke out in a laugh. To be honest, Thatch was really looking forward to his new life. Dusk was awesome, and Fatch would be a great big brother. At the moment... everything was perfect.

* * *

**Fin! Hope you all liked this story! Also hope you like the next one! Maybe up tomorrow, and I'm gonna have fun with it! Anyway, Bonsoir!**


End file.
